


ba't di ko maiwasan, tumingin sa iyong liwanag?

by poeticaid



Series: are you implying romancing Shuichi? [11]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Saihara, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, No worries, Trans Amami, Trans Male Character, just some minor shit, there ain't no angst on this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticaid/pseuds/poeticaid
Summary: Amami meets a person named Saihara.(ugh bad summary but i swear it's better than what the summary intends it is)





	ba't di ko maiwasan, tumingin sa iyong liwanag?

**Author's Note:**

> yes, pride month. because i will be missing out because of school (MORE ABOUT IT IN THE END NOTES PLEASE READ)

_She is just confused. She doesn't know anything about herself. She'll realize that she's a girl. Another girl of the Amami family._

_...No._

Rantaro runs away from the home life he's usually pampered in, to go to the real world and see what it was like, off the grid. He had hired some of his loyal friends from his family to help him travel the world, looking for his sisters. He felt so bad, just neglecting them like that. Well, not anymore. He's not a girl. He's a boy. A useless big brother to his twelve younger sisters.

Morning light dawns on Rantaro's room, waking him up. He smiles a bit, then goes to his personal bathroom in his room, which was on a boat, to take a shower. He never really liked to take a bath, but he needed to to make himself look presentable to the others that're helping him look for his sisters. The reason why he doesn't want to take a bath, was because he doesn't want to look at his body. His chest was covered of stitches, due to wanting to become a boy desperately. But he can never get rid of the scars. He kept thinking of them as battle scars, to make him feel better for himself. Hey, at least he doesn't have to wear a damn binder _all_ the time.

After his quick shower, he wears a set of freshly washed clothes, and went to the captain's deck.

"Yuuki, how's it going? See any land?", he asks the captain. The captain smiles.

"Well, we'll be in the American port in about an hour, sir", he says.

Rantaro nods. "Okay then. Let me know if we're here. I'm going to check up on the others."

"Very well, Mr. Amami."

Checking up on the other crew members were an easy task; after all, there's only a total of fifteen of them, each of them close friends with him. They supported his decision on coming out being trans, and they supported his decision on finding for his twelve lost sisters. Even if it means giving their lifetime to him. But they don't mind. They loved to explore new lands as well. They love to go to adventures. And after checking up on them, Amami knows it's fine. His father thinks it's fine too. The only supportive person in his family that didn't call him a _girl._ Unlike his other relatives.

He sighs, and waits on his bedroom, waiting for land ahead.

After docking in one of America's ports, they settle in immediately in this place. They all know the routine. Look to see clues for his sisters, try to find traces of her, anything that can help find one of them. He takes one of his backpack as they now start to familiarize themselves in another foreign country. They found a hotel building, and decided to settle in there, with Yuuki paying for the rooms they took hold of. Rantaro told everyone he's going to start right now, not waiting for a break. They said yes to him, and he goes outside of his assigned room.

They were in the fifth floor, which Rantaro did not mind, actually. There were other rooms in the area, but it seems as if he's the only one outside, on the hallways. Until he hears chatter, growing nearer every possible second. He looks at the end of the hallway, where four people were climbing up the stairs, carrying milkshakes. And one person caught his attention. A boy in a blue suit with a blue pencil cap. His hair was a standard cut for boys. Is he...? Whatever, he just wanted to look for his sister. So he absentmindedly (and accidentally) pushes the boy to the edge of the stairs as he runs past him (her?). The boy (girl?) was caught off guard, but luckily one of his comrades helps him up and kept him from falling down the stairs, and glares at Rantaro, who blankly blinks.

He's just determined to find his sisters, he didn't care about someone hurting themselves. Until he realizes he felt bad for pushing that person. He's actually curious about him.

* * *

Rantaro decides to apologize to the person he almost pushed, in the form of a cake. He has seen a bakery shop after two hours searching for the leads of his sister, then remembers the blue haired boy (girl?). He then asks an attendant who the blue haired person is, to which the attendant had a disgusted look.

"Their name is Saihara Shuichi. Room 1601." _They._

After thanking that curt attendant, he makes his way to the sixth floor, and searches for the door that says 'Room 1601'." He finally finds it, just at the end of the hallway, near the fire escape door. He breathes in, then out, then softly knocks on the door.

After one minute of knocking on the door, a girl with brown hair and red eyes answers it. He remembers her as the girl who caught Saihara from falling from the stairs. And she appears to have recognized him as well, and glares at him, but he doesn't mind.

"What do you want?", she asks in an impatient tone.

"I wanna apologize to..."

"Shuichi? Yeah, sure." She invites him to their hotel room. "Name's Harukawa Maki, by the way."

"Amami Rantaro."

He then spots Shuichi who was now wearing what seems like a uniform. Shuichi turns around and catches Rantaro's eye.

"Um, who are you?", he asks, nervous quite obvious in his eyes.

"Um, I'm Amami Rantaro", Rantaro replies. "You know, the guy who almost pushed you off the stairs."

Shuichi nods, and sits on his bed. "Um, it's okay. I'd always get picked on just because I'm different."

"Well, I did it because I was eager", Rantaro says, maintaining his polite air around him. "I... really wanted to go outside, to be honest."

"No, no need to apologize", Shuichi says. "And no need to give me that cake."

"Why?"

"Because... I'm alright with everyone picking on me."

Rantaro is silent for a moment. Shuichi must be a victim of homophobia as well, then. He sighs, and puts the box of cake on a desk, and sits on Shuichi's bed. He holds the other's hand, and Shuichi's eyes widen, and reddens. Maki observes the both of them.

"Um, I'm also a victim of those homophobes."

"You... are? Not to be nosy, but why?"

"Ya see, I'm from the Amami family. You know them?"

Shuichi has confusion in his eyes. Looks like he doesn't know.

"The Amami family is one of the richest families in Japan", Maki explains to Shuichi. Shuichi nods.

"And...? Why were you picked on?"

"Because... uh... I'm trans."

A deep silence in the room. Not one dared to speak.

"Oh." Shuichi's the first one to break the silence. "Well... I'm genderfluid, so... I guess...?"

"Ah, I see." Rantaro nods. "But what pronoun are you comfortable in?"

"The... they/them pronoun. Why did you ask?"

"So I won't make you uncomfortable." Rantaro smiles, then stands up. Anyways, I'll be heading back to my hotel room. See ya guys."

Then he leaves, and it was silent in Shuichi's room once again. Until Kaede and Kokichi come out from the closet, wearing smiles on their faces.

"I think we found a match for Saihara!", Kokichi says playfully.

Maki rolls her eyes. "Oh please, they just met."

"And we just met and now we're dating!", Kokichi retorts with a mischievous smile. Maki groans, shaking her head.

"So, Shuichi, do you like that guy?", Kaede asks.

Shuichi blushes. "I... do hope we'll meet again."

**Author's Note:**

> okay, real talk here. At the start of June, I will be going back to my high school. I might hiatus some of my works, because if i don't get a proper grade I'm going to get kicked out. I might update my works whenever i have free time, but as i mentioned, i will be in a hiatus, until i have free time that is NOT about studying. because i have my own life. all of you have too. so please wait until I finally return <3 My school will start at June 4.


End file.
